


PLANT BESTIALITY WITH CRAZY DAVE AND A PEASHOOTER

by TrennelTime



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: M/M, Plants, WTF, bullshit, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: crazy dave decides to fuck a plant





	PLANT BESTIALITY WITH CRAZY DAVE AND A PEASHOOTER

**Author's Note:**

> o

    crazy dave was always horny.

    so he brought a peashooter.

    the peashooter had a mouth perfect for a blowjob.

    so he whipped his dick out

    and then the peashooter saw it.

    the peashooter got scared.

    he didn't want to see it.

    he didn't want to blow it.

    he was extremely afraid.

    so he tried running away.

    but dave forced him back inside.

    and then the peashooter began crying.

    "shut up you whiny hag.".

    and then he shoved his cock into his mouth.

    it was too big for his mouth, but he stretched it out by 1 centimeter.

    he continuosuly thrusted into his mouth.

    the peashooter felt completely helpless.

    and then he came.

    so much cum flowing into his mouth.

    it was so much, it ripped the peashooter open.

    and all the plants at the window saw.

    so they ran at crazy dave.

    chomper bit off his dick.

    chomper was gay, and always had a crush on crazy dave, so he didn't mind, until he raped a peashooter.

    sunflower burned him everywhere.

    walnut kept running and crashing onto his head.

    cherry bomb blew him up a lot.

    they all killed him.

    and peashooter's seeds and dave's cum both connected.

    and then they had a baby.

    and it immediately grew.

    into a brand new peashooter.

    crazy dave was always crazy.

    and now he died crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> k


End file.
